


My Lucky Day

by CertifiedSkye



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Just some more fluff tbh, cutie patooties - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedSkye/pseuds/CertifiedSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double date at the movies with their best friends was obviously a great idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lucky Day

**Author's Note:**

> Look! More stories! Wowee.

"We should go to the movies tomorrow. It's Saturday and you're not babysitting, so it'd be perfect!" Alya announced wholeheartedly as the two wandered off to lunch. The child that Marinette usually took care of had gotten sick, and to rid the girl of the job, someone else took it up. After all, teenagers needed time to do teenage things as well, like going to the movies. The only genre of movies that Marinette didn't enjoy, though, were horror films.  
"Well, what better things do I have to do? It'll be fun!" The female chirped as she thought about any leftover work from her classes. Wanting to enjoy her weekend, Marinette made sure do pay attention and finish any homework she was assigned in class. Even with the job of Ladybug, akuma didn't necessarily pop up everyday; it was more of a once a week kind of pattern. Even so, if duty called inside the theaters, then so be it; Ladybug would save the day.  
As the female duo sat at their table, another couple of the opposite sex approached them, having something to say. "Would two more be alright for tomorrow? Adrien's dad is being difficult again and this dude needs some chill time with some friends. We in?" Nino exclaimed ever so smoothly, as he slid into a seat next to Alya and Adrien next to Marinette. Both feminine hearts thumped a little faster at their sudden closeness. Marinette's face was a shy mess with Alya's being more straightforward and excited more then anything. Nino simply grinned at the two while Adrien tried to push the thought of his father out of his head. "Awesome! We'd love to have you guys. The more the merrier, right?" The teenager complied, sneaking a sly grin over to Marinette who only poked at her food in silence. "What movie is it, though?" The blonde's voice questioned with curiosity. "But of course, it's a surprise!"

After the rest of the school day flew by, Marinette softly stepped inside her bedroom, lightly throwing her backpack off to the side as she sat upon her bed. For the past two weeks, not much as happened with the job of being a normal teenager and Ladybug combined. Akuma have been fairly low and school was more simple than usual; until today, that is. Marinette plastered a goofy grin across her lips, too overjoyed and excited for words. Adrien was coming with the girls tomorrow, almost as if it was...  
A date.

"Alya! You've no idea how much I love you!" The girl exclaimed over the phone, legs kicking the edge of her bed in anticipation. "Thank goodness Nino came over and asked though, right? Tomorrow's gonna be a blast! Oh, but Marinette? You should wear something nice for it! You know, impress Adrien?" Alya brought up the idea, causing Marinette's current mood to change into a nervous wreck. 'Impressing Adrien?! That's impossible! What if he thinks I'd be trying too hard? Or that it's not cute?' Her mind wandered off into a flood of negative thoughts about how bad things could turn out. "Alright, I know what you're thinking, but don't panic! I'll dress up too. That way, we both look presentable." The voice compromised. Marinette had calmed by the idea of it. Besides, the boys might look different too! This was a one in a lifetime chance for her to win his heart; she should be positive! "Would you really? Do you know you're the best?" "Of course I do."

By the next day, the girls prettied themselves up and stood outside the theatre, looking out for the others. Arriving minutes earlier, the two had time to converse about the many possibilities of their day.  
Marinette wore a pair of mint-tinted shorts with white polkadots, a pink hue belt wrapped around it. A white top hung loosely over her right shoulder, under it a pink tank top complimenting the belt. She then wore white pumps with tiny pink bows attached at the front. White shades hung atop her head and her hair was in its usual style, except tiny curls decorated the tips. Overall, Marinette felt more girly and embarrassed about the outfit more then anything.  
Alya wore ripped jeans with some snazzy red converse. A black muscle shirt draped over her with the words "Don't kill my Vibe," imprinted upon it in white letters. Her usual lenses were upon her face, but a red headband with a little white bow on the left side was placed upon her head. Ombré'd curls transformed into a right braid then draped down to her stomach. Instead of their usual school look, most teenagers dressed up for days like this, so the two went all out (with Alya deciding the outfits more than Marinette, despite her wanting to be a designer).

After a few more minutes of waiting, a white limousine paused in front of them, the vehicle doors opening up to reveal their dates.  
Adrien almost looked like his usual self, but not quite so. The blonde wore a black and white plaid flannel with a white t-shirt, which was something almost rare for him to wear. Normal jeans with a black belt, but instead of his usual orange shoes, he decided on some emerald-green converse instead. Other then that, his fluffy blonde hair and kind smile stayed the same.  
Nino, on the other hand, looked pretty snazzy'd up as well. His usual footwear stayed the same, but black jeans instead of normal Levi's with a checkered belt. A navy-blue hoodie was around him instead of his usual t-shirt, along with his beats shrinking down to only earphones. His glasses stayed the same but a white cap atop his head instead of a red one.

Marinette's head was running wild, never before seeing an exclusive peak at Adrien's new attire. She couldn't even tell if her cheeks were rose-colored because of his clothes or because of her own outfit, both flushing her face. Adrien moreover was surprised, usually seeing her more as a shy and closed off kind of person. Nonetheless, he liked it.  
"Hi guys, glad you could make it." Alya exclaimed with a smile, moreover looking at Nino. "Of course. Honestly, we had nothing better to do today, so let's go." The black-haired male replied as he stepped ahead of Alya, suddenly talking her hand in his in such a bold move. Marinette only giggled at her best friends reaction. Adrien stepped forward as well. "Us, too, Marinette." He commented, now walking inside the theatre as he held the door open for her.  
Even if it was a little bit, she wanted to hold his hand. But no, Marinette, he doesn't see you like that.

After the duo walked inside, Alya had received four tickets for their group, and everyone headed off to their desired theatre.  
When everyone was all settled in their seats, (it being Nino, Alya, Marinette, and Adrien) Marinette looked over to her best friend. Since previews were still playing, the four had a few minutes to chatter. "So, what movie is it? You never explained earlier." She questioned the other. Alya pulled out the four tickets from her pocket and grinned. Marinette's mood turned into dread as she read the movie's title. "Shrooms? Isn't that the one about hallucinations basically going horribly wrong?" Adrien questioned its title, thinking back on any previews he might've seen on at home. "For real? This is gonna be so cool!" Nino exclaimed, him being a fan of some horror films. He mostly made fun of the ridiculous decisions the characters would make, along with Alya being the same way. Just as Marinette was going to mention her fear, the lights dimmed and the screen seemed to grow bigger, the film now beginning. In no way was the heroine mentally prepared for the show.  
During the entire film, Marinette gasped and flinched away from the fear onscreen, occasionally grasping Alya's shoulder or Adrien's arm when frightened. Alya expected this kind of behavior from her best friend, but didn't expect herself to hold someone else's hand during the whole time.  
As the credits rolled by, Marinette was drained of all her energy, her body still slightly trembling from the horror movie. Honestly, she couldn't tell if it was worth coming to another one if it meant she was allowed to hold the blonde male's hand. "That. Was. Awesome! I didn't expect her to be the killer, though, I thought the black-haired one was." Alya stood up, along with the rest of the group, starting up a conversation with Nino. As they excited the theater itself, Marinette rubbed her arms and felt better about not being inside a dimly lit room.

"Marinette? Were you alright throughout the film?" Adrien's voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts on other things, her head turning to face him. "O-Oh! Yeah, t-totally. That was, uh, a lot of fun." She stuttered out in response, forcing a smile upon her lips to reassure him. Even with that, the male wasn't exactly believing it.  
The four continued to walk until they left the building all together, everyone mostly stretching out and enjoying the warm, summer sun of the outside world.

 

I didn't think she'd be so afraid of the movie.

Suddenly, Marinette's hand grasped mine in fear, my own hand slowly turning white. Looking to the side, I never believed I could see someone so afraid of a film. Her sapphire eyes were filled with tears, but she refused to let them spill over her cheeks. Her other hand then covered her pupils, her face also looking away from the screen.  
On impulse, I had squeezed back in reply, trying to reassure that it'd be over soon. I didn't think I'd be comfortable doing this, but it felt normal in a way. It was like I was used to this, but it's different, because she's not 'her'.  
After we left the theater and talked a bit, we and stretched. Nino and Alya went ahead and began a conversation, so it was just us two by ourselves. "Marinette? Were you alright throughout the film?" I ask her somewhat bluntly, but at that same time I was worried. What if she gets nightmares? I'll admit, even I flinched at a few parts of the movie, not that I was scared, though.  
"O-Oh! Yeah, t-totally. That was, uh, a lot of fun." She stuttered out in a nervous tone, but the apparent smile said otherwise. I didn't believe her words, though. Knowing this, I left the building and stretched out my arms, popping a few joints. After, I checked my phone, only to notice it's been two hours since we all met up earlier. I didn't really want to end the hangout so soon, but duty called in an hour for Chat Noir.  
"Well, that was fun, guys! I'll see you in class on Monday. See you around!" Nino was the first the leave, giving us three a few waves before blasting music into his earphones. "I actually need to go as well, I have some chores that need to be done. Bye Adrien, bye bye Marinette!" Alya then left shortly afterwards, flashing is a smile before walking in the opposite direction of Nino.  
And then, it was just the two of us.

 

It was now only Adrien and me, standing together, by ourselves, with our friends gone. How could I not feel awkward about it? I held his hand during the movie, too! He probably thinks I'm such a wuss for being so scared of a dumb movie! Why did you screw up everything, Marinette?!  
After panicking for a short few minutes, I cautiously looked up at him, his emerald orbs locking with my sapphire blue pupils. I never could look so closely at his eyes, and might I say, they glistened so beautifully in the sunlight outside. I couldn't help but to get lost inside, making eye contact last longer than needed.  
"As nice as it would be to stay longer, I'm afraid I should be heading home as well." He spoke up in a disappointed tone, as if he didn't want to leave just yet. I instantly chirped in reply. "Y-yeah, I should go home, too. I don't want to, well, worry my mom too much." I say that now, but when I told my parents about today, it was mostly my father who panicked. Mom was all for it, me hanging out with some friends (or a date, she called it) and watching a movie. And now, that date has ended, and we were about to walk our separate ways. If only the day could last just a little longer...  
"Actually, I have a few minutes to spare. Do you mind if I walk you home?" Adrien questioned me out of the blue, rather bluntly, and grinned. How could I deny such an offer? "Sure! Y-yeah, that'd be fun. Shall we go...?" My voice almost squeaked, it being soft and quiet, but loud enough for him to hear me. I shyly smiled at him as we began to walk in my direction home.  
For the entirety of our stroll, I hadn't notice he was holding my hand until he let go at the last minute.


End file.
